Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is the sequel to Toy Story. It was released in theaters on November 24, 1999 and was directed by John Lasseter, the director of the first movie. The movie takes place about a few years after the first movie. The movie introduced an array of new characters: Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete, Mrs. Potato Head, and Wheezy. Plot Toy Story 2 begins with scenes of a Buzz Lightyear adventure, which turns out to be a video game that Rex is playing. The game ends with him being destroyed by Evil Emperor Zurg, much to Rex's dismay. Some time after the events of the first Toy Story, presumably about 3 years later, Andy is preparing to leave for Cowboy Camp with Woody. While playing with Woody and Buzz, Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm, leaving him unable to take his doll to the camp. Woody is placed on the shelf, where he finds another broken toy, the penguin Wheezy, and begins to fear he'll soon be thrown away. When Wheezy is set out for a yard sale, Woody manages to rescue him, but ends up in the yard sale himself. He is seen by Al McWiggin, an obsessive toy collector and proprietor of "Al's Toy Barn". Al tries to buy Woody from Andy's mother, but she refuses to sell him. After failing to negotiate a sale, Al creates a distraction and steals Woody, causing Buzz to take action. He slides down the gutter into the yard sale, and sees Al getting into his car after packing Woody in the trunk. Buzz manages to get to the car as Al's is driving away, but by the time he opens the trunk, Buzz loses his grip from the car and Al escapes. However, a clue is presented to Buzz as the car speeds away: a feather from Al's trunk lands in front of him. When Buzz informs the bad news to the toys, the toys try to investigate the culprit. However, Buzz is trying to type the license plate number that he briefly saw on Al's car to track it and whoever he was, and the rest of the toys, including Etch-a-Sketch, were having problems doing an identity portrait of Al. When Mr. Potato Head gets fed up with Buzz trying to investigate the number with Mr. Spell and irritably tells the others to "leave Buzz with his toys" the word "toys" caused Buzz to decipher what the license plate said: "Al's Toy Barn" and consequently tell Etch to draw the man in the chicken suit. They then had to try and locate an Al's Toy Barn commercial to trace a map to the shop. He encourages the other toys to launch a rescue mission using the clue as a basis for their search. Woody is taken to Al's apartment, where he is greeted by a yodeling cowgirl named Jessie, an affectionate steed named Bullseye, and the Prospector (an unsold toy still in its original box). They reveal to Woody that he is a vintage "Sheriff Woody" collectible doll and the star of a forgotten children's TV show, Woody's Roundup. Now that Al has a Woody doll, he has a complete collection and intends to sell the toys to a museum in Japan. Woody refuses to go to Japan and abandon Andy. A suddenly depressed Jessie tearfully tells Woody of how she once had an owner that loved her, but eventually outgrew and abandoned Jessie at a charity toy drive. The prospector warns Woody that he faces the same fate as Andy ages. Woody agrees to go with the "Roundup Gang" to the museum. Buzz and his friends search for Al at Al's Toy Barn, where Buzz gets into a scuffle with a new Buzz Lightyear, who, like Buzz in the first movie, does not realize he is a toy. The Deluded Buzz sets off with the other toys for Al's apartment, genuinely believing that he is attempting to rescue a hostage from his arch-enemy, Emperor Zurg. The original Buzz frees himself and follows them to the apartment, but while exiting the store, he accidentally frees an Emperor Zurg toy, who follows to destroy him. When the toys reach the apartment, Woody tells them he does not want to be rescued and intends to go with his new friends to Japan, since he is now a "collector's item". After the original Buzz arrives, in an ironic reversal of a scene from the first movie, he reminds Woody "you're a child's plaything... you are a TOY!" Woody (figuratively and literally) turns his back on Buzz, and Buzz's group leaves without him. However, Woody soon has a change of heart and, after calling Buzz and the group back, invites the "Roundup Gang" to come home to Andy with him. Jessie and Bullseye agree, but the Prospector locks them in the room, saying that the museum trip is his first chance (since he was never sold) and won't have Woody mess it up for him. Al returns and packs the Roundup Gang, and the rest of the toys give chase, but are interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Emperor Zurg toy. The second Buzz battles him, and in a showdown mimicking a similar scene from The Empire Strikes Back, Zurg reveals himself to be Buzz's father, shortly before his defeat at Rex's hands. The other toys resume the rescue mission and find an unattended vehicle (a Pizza Planet delivery truck) and drive it to the airport. The second Buzz remains behind with Zurg, playing father and son games. After arriving at the airport, Buzz and his group manage to free Woody and Bullseye from the suitcase. The Prospector has other plans though and he re-tears Woody's arm, even though it still works. Buzz and his group, however, come to Woody's rescue, and stick the Prospector in a little girl's backpack so he can "learn the true meaning of play-time". The Prospector is terrified to learn that the little girl likes to draw on all of her toys. But Jessie finds herself in trouble and remains trapped in the suitcase. Woody and Buzz ride Bullseye in order to rescue her from being taken to the museum on her own. Woody manages to find Jessie inside the plane but just when they are about to escape, the door closes and the plane heads for the runway. Woody finds another way out of the plane, through a small hatch which leads down to the landing gear wheel, and as they are doing so, he slips on tar, but Jessie catches him. When the plane is at the main runway, Woody knows that time is running out. In true "Woody's Roundup" style, he uses his pull string to swing him and Jessie down to safety on Bullseye's back - just seconds before the plane takes off. Their mission accomplished, the toys now make their way home. At home, Jessie (with whom Buzz becomes a bit smitten) and Bullseye are adopted into Andy's toy family. Woody's ripped arm is repaired by Andy himself. The events of the airplane's cargo hold have a terrible (and hilarious) consequence for Al. After Hamm fails at the Buzz Lightyear video game, he flips through the channels and sees Al in an Al's Toy Barn commercial, crying since he lost his precious luggage and the money he was going to get for it, which is why in the commercial he is selling everything for as Al says in the chicken suit, "For a Buck, Buck, Buck". While Al is crying, Hamm says a somewhat humorous remark about Al and his scheme ("Well, I guess crime doesn't pay."). Meanwhile, a fixed Wheezy sings "You've Got A Friend In Me", and Buzz asks Woody if he was still worried about Andy giving him up. Woody replies that he isn't worried anymore, and that when it is all over, he has Buzz to keep him company, for "infinity and beyond". Voice cast *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear, Deluded Buzz *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Kelsey Grammer: Stinky Pete *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Jim Varney: Slinky Dog *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Wayne Knight: Al McWhiggin *Annie Potts: Bo Peep *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *John Morris: Andy Davis *Joe Ranft: Wheezy (speaking voice) *Robert Goulet: Wheezy (singing voice) *Jodi Benson: Tour Guide Barbie *Andrew Stanton: Emperor Zurg *Laurie Metcalf: Mrs. Davis *R. Lee Ermey: Sarge *Jeff Pidgeon, Debi Derryberry: Squeeze Toy Aliens Box Office and Business Issues Toy Story 2 made over $245.9 million in its initial US theatrical run according to Box Office Mojo, far surpassing the original, and in fact, every other animated movie to that date except for The Lion King, though both were later eclipsed by another Pixar movie, Finding Nemo. Worldwide, Toy Story 2 grossed $485 million. Toy Story 2 was not originally intended for release in theaters. Disney asked Pixar to make a direct-to-video sequel for the original Toy Story with a 60 minute running time, to be released in the fall of 1998. When Disney executives saw how impressive the in-work imagery for the sequel was, they decided to create a theatrical movie, and the plot was reworked to be more epic and cinematic in scope. The duration of the movie was extended to just over 90 minutes. Pixar and Disney had a five-film co-production deal and Pixar felt that with its change in status, Toy Story 2 should count as one of the pictures in the deal. Disney, however, felt that since the production of Toy Story 2 was negotiated outside of the five-picture deal, it should not count. This issue became a particularly sore spot for Pixar, leading to a falling out between Pixar CEO Steve Jobs and Disney CEO Michael Eisner, concluding in Pixar's 2004 announcement that it would not extend its deal with Disney and would instead seek other distribution partners. With Eisner's departure and Pixar's ultimate purchase by Disney, however, these problems have been overcome. Trailers One Pixar tradition is to create trailers for their films that do not contain footage from the released film. In one trailer, released theatrically with Doug's 1st Movie, the green alien toys come up to a center with the claw coming down. First the claw was carrying down Toy Story with the aliens doing their trademark "Oooh." Second the claw brings down a "2" and with the aliens turning around and looking at the audience and saying "Twoooo." Then Woody appears and is swiftly disappointed when Buzz shows up as well. He expresses his annoyance that Buzz is in the sequel. Buzz replies, "Excuse me, pull-string boy, What would Toy Story 2 be without Buzz Lightyear?" "A good movie," counters Woody. Attached Short Film Theatrical and video releases of this film include Luxo Jr., Pixar's first short film released in 1986. Bloopers In the end credits, bloopers of making the movie are shown, in this order: *When Woody sits down in the tape holder, he accidentally gets his bottom stuck in the hole, after trying to get out, he starts to laugh, asking "A little help here please?" and continues laughing as he tries to walks with it still stuck to him. *When the gang tries to use Rex's head as a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it, then Rex cries out, "Ow!" *In the Buzz Lightyear aisle, one of the Buzz Lightyears accidentally burps, and the others start to complain, since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. *When Mrs. Potato head is packing things up for the trip, she puts in Cheese Puffs, a yo yo, a dime, a plastic steak,a rubber duck a key, a golf ball, blue play-dough, and bouncy ball, crayons, chattering teeth, and monkey chow (and the monkey in the barrel monkeys start attacking him for the chow, to the point where Mr. Potato head shouts, "Okay, that's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!" *When Jessie first meets Woody she plays with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard smashing into some off-screen props, at first she's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking "Should that be part of the movie now? He now lost his string?" Before roaring with laughter again. *Slinky, after doing one scene, he stars complimenting his bottom half, and starts petting it, where his bottom half's foot is starting to tap with pleasure. *Wheezy, when the microphone tosses him his microphone, it hit's Wheezy, who's becomes worried he "hurt his equipment" and another scene is where the microphone hits him again, and he accidentally swallows his new sqeaker, and starts coughing. *The next blooper is where Buzz is walking down the aisle of Buzz Lightyears, and sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. *When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker, the crew starts to laugh, Buzz sees it and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it, another is where Lenny accidentally leaves to dark circles on Buzz's helmet, which sets everybody but Buzz off laughing, who once again blames Woody for it, and the final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase "This Space For Rent" written on his wings, Buzz also sees this and shouts, "Darn it Woody!" *Two Bug's Life characters appear, thinking it's the sequel to their movie, then Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. *When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, and Stinky Pete, instead of NOT being inside his box, he's still there, with company! Two twin Barbie dolls, Stinky Pete promises them a role in the sequel, and only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were then working on the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. *The three squeeze toy aliens were in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. *When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off in a fit of laughter, while Stinky Pete apologizes. *The last blooper is tone Barbie doll saying "B-Bye" multiple times, and after the scene's over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. Video Game A briefly popular video game for the PC, PlayStation, N64 and Dreamcast was released. In the game the player plays as Buzz Lightyear. The player progresses through the game by collecting "Pizza Planet Tokens", they are obtained by performing various tasks, such as collecting items or finishing first in a race. The game featured original cast voices and clips from the movie (not shown on the Nintendo 64 version due to limited space) as introductions to levels. According to Disney interactive tradition, once earned, these clips could be viewed at the player's discretion. Toy Story 2: Action Game was the final Disney game to include this feature. External links * [http://www.toystory2.com/ Disney's official Toy Story 2 site] * casino en ligne francais Category:Toy Story 2 Category:Movies